


I'll Stand By You

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own version of what happened at the plea hearing after Gordon pleads Not Guilty, features upset Aaron and Robert being supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user RobronandZude as this was her idea I just brought it to life.

"Not guilty." 

That's all he could hear, the rest of the world had faded away and all he could hear in his head was that monster's voice saying those two words over and over again, he dug his fingernails into his hand wanting the pain in his head to stop when he felt someone's warm hand over his stopping him. He looked up and was met with Robert's eyes staring at him, Robert leaned in close and whispered.

"Don't, trust me it's gonna be ok." But Aaron didn't believe that for a single second and he couldn't sit here anymore he pushed Robert's hand away and pushed himself to his feet and made his way as fast as he could out of the court room, Chas, Belle and Lisa watched him go and Chas went to get to her feet but Robert stopped her standing up himself

"I've got him." Robert said and made his way out of the court room after Aaron, he found Aaron sat on the steps outside the court with his head tucked into his knees and he could hear Aaron sobbing, Robert didn't say a word just sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Aaron who looked up and then rested his head into Robert's chest sobbing harder.

"Shush, it's gonna be ok. I promise it's gonna be ok." Robert soothed running his hands through Aaron's hair trying to comfort his ex lover, Aaron looked up at him with tear filled eyes and Robert felt like he'd been shot in the chest all over again, seeing the man he was so desperately in love with in floods of tears because of that scumbag made Robert's blood boil he wanted him to pay for what he's done to Aaron, he wanted him to suffer the same way Aaron had suffered.

"It's never gonna be ok! He's just told a court load of strangers that I'm a liar! I can't do this, I can't do it anymore Robert." Aaron chocked out between sobs, Robert gently wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"Look at me Aaron. You can do this! You are the strongest person I know! They are gonna get him, they are gonna see through his lies. You can do this and all of us will be here standing by you the entire time. I'll stand by you through all of this, I'm not going anywhere. He's not gonna win Aaron, he's never gonna hurt you again." Robert said taking hold of Aaron's hand giving it a squeeze, Aaron gave him a weak smile and placed a kiss to his cheek and Robert felt like his skin was on fire as he felt Aaron's lips against his cheek.

"Thank you. For being here, for being such a good mate." Aaron said with a smile and Robert smiled back although inside he was hurting cause there was that mates word again but he instantly scolded himself for being selfish cause this wasn't about him, this was about Aaron and what Aaron needed and if Aaron needed them to be mates Robert would settle for that. 

"Come on, let's go and get a drink. I think you've earned one." Robert said standing up offering Aaron a hand up. Aaron took Robert's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah a drink sounds nice."'Aaron said with a small smile as they made their way to Robert's car the voice of the monster had been replaced by Robert's voice and what he'd said played over and over again in Aaron's head giving him a small glimmer of hope and strength. Robert just looked at him thinking maybe just maybe there was still hope for them both yet.


End file.
